


Two and a Half Years

by Skasha



Series: The Healer and The Bard [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Sexual Tension, handers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:31:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5023003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skasha/pseuds/Skasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders and Hawke have been friends for two and a half years. ...Just friends. Yep. <i>Only</i> friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two and a Half Years

**Author's Note:**

> Small illustration for the story is on tumblr: http://skasha.tumblr.com/post/131402741056/so-sometimes-if-i-draw-then-a-story-happens-so

It had taken hours to heal Garrett. The fool rogue had gotten run threw with a sword, skewered all the way threw front to back, and shredding several organs on the way. It had been the last bandit. Isabella had come up behind and decapitated the man just as the blade sunk threw Garrett with a sickening wet sound. And tearing a scream from the mage as though he was the one being struck, he was running for the rogue before Garrett hit the ground. As luck would have it Anders had come along for that mission and had been able to save his life. 

Anders had started pouring mana into Garrett even as Varric and Isabella had dragged over one of the dead bandit's cots for their friend. He hadn't let himself think. Years of training had taught him to separate himself from the patient while working. The work took late into the afternoon and the sun began to sink low on the horizon before he was finally satisfied that Garrett was going to be fine. The rogue was sitting up leaving Anders back in the moment, he finally let himself acknowledge that he had been terrified. They were on the wounded coast and miles from any settlements. If he had stayed back in his clinic, if he hadn't come along for this mission... He ran a hand over his face and shuddered.

“Thank you.”

Garrett was standing in front of him. His top had been been torn off in an effort to get a better look at the wound. The garment had been destroyed anyway, first by the blade and then by the blood. There wasn't any more blood on his chest and stomach now though. Just tan skin and a pinked line where the gaping wound had been, given time even the line would fade. And my, there seemed to be a lot of tan skin. The hair on his chest tapered down to a thin line and trailed down before leading into blood stained trousers. Anders idly wondered for a moment if the hair was as soft as it looked. His fingers itched to trace the trail.

Garrett coughed into his hand making the mage jump slightly, he yanked his eyes back up and felt his cheeks start to flush. Anders swallowed thickly and wondered exactly when the adrenalin and anxiety from watching his friend almost die had swirled into something else. “W-what?” Garrett tilted his head slightly never taking his eyes from the healer and seemed to be considering something. He took another step forward and leaned in, his lips were just a few breaths from Anders'. 

Anders' eyes widened and flicked down to Garrett's lips and then back up, the shorter man brought his hand up and rubbed his calloused thumb gently just under the blond's lip. “I said thank you” he murmured, the words puffed across the mage's lips, his face serious.

They stood silent, eyes locked on each other, neither one willing to take the next step, but neither willing to back away just yet either. Anders felt his blood pooling low, his breath was becoming choppy. Absentmindedly he started praying that his coat and ruined robe would hide the impressive erection that had sprung to life, or at least that Garrett wouldn't look down. His cock it seemed was somehow connected to a simple innocent touch from his friend. _Just_ a friend. Yes, just... just a friend. It was hard to think when all he could see were those dark brown eyes. Anders took a shaky breath as his eyes went half lidded, “This is...”

Garrett's eyes dipped down snagging on Anders lower half for a long moment, before the rogue licked his lips and looking back up at him with a smile and so much heat in his eyes that for a moment Anders lost his train of thought, “Yes?”

“This is a bad idea.” Anders whispered even as he leaned in a fraction closer. He had a list, somewhere, on why this was a bad idea. Justice for once was silent on the issue, just sending out waves of curiosity as he observed the mortals from the back of Anders' head. 

“Is it?” Garrett rubbed the tip of his nose against Anders' and drawing a shiver out of the mage.

They were so close they were sharing breaths now. “Probably? I don't know. But I want... _I want_ ”-

-“Is Hawke awake yet?” Varric walked out of one of the dead bandits tents, figuratively throwing a bucket of ice water over the moment. 

Anders scrambled backwards his face a flaming red making his freckles stand out. In a flurry of movement started gathering up his medical supplies babbling the entire time, “Wellhe'sfeelingbetternowandwehavethiscampsetupalreadyI'mgoingtosleepnow, Night!” And practically dove into one of the appropriated tents that had been set aside for him.

Garrett was left standing in the same position, hand still in the air holding nothing.

“Were you and blondie... Did I interrupt something?”

Garrett sighed and turned to the dwarf and said with a small frown, “Your timing is **terrible**.”


End file.
